You Found Me
by Gothalla123
Summary: When Johnny stumbles upon Senior Diablo's son he finds that there's a few reasons why he's called The Lil' Devil... JohnnyxOC
1. Finding Me

JTHM

Scream, that was the last thing I thought, they would never care, I was dumb enough to go out with out my scythe, even though it scared people, at least it kept them away. Now I was paying for it.

I was being held down by two men while one of them raped me.

I usually would slit their throats... but I seemed to have my knife stabbed into my shoulder. I didn't scream, until the man penetrated me. I was a virgin... the mother fucker stole my viriginity... I screamed, as loud as my demonic soul would allow.

I let it out as the idiot fucked.. no raped me senseless.

Until I heard that dull thump, the sound of blade meeting skin, of death. The other man didn't have a chance once he let go.

I stood quickly "You took it, you took it from me... Now, you die for your sins mortal fucker!"

I pulled the blade out of my shoulder and lept on him. Every swipe of the knife, every splash of blood, every scream. Begging me to continue, to let the blood sink into my skin. So I let it.. until he had no more blood to give.

I stood straight once more, then keeled The pleasure of destroying a mortal had over come it.. the pain. I fell and landed in a pool of blood, it was my blood.

"Shit... Ugh... I need to call dad... eh... 666-666-0666"

Crap my phone was shattered, broken like the very thing that had made me pure... The only thing...

"Are you alright?" I heard from behind me as I tried to sit up.

"They took it..."

I growled my head down, clothes in a ruin I would have to stay here... unmoving, not letting the older male see me. He walked closer and I covered my self with the shredded remains of my trenchcoat.

"Come on, I'll drive you to the hospital..."

Who was this mysterious stranger... what did he want from me...

"I cant go there.. people with out a pulse cant go there...I belong in Hell..."

I could sense his confusion as he stepped so that he was standing over me, a warm feeling fell over me as he sat something on my shoulders.

"Huh?" it was a shirt, a long shirt.

I put it on and looked up as he walked over to the body and pulled out the knife sticking in the back of it's skull. I smiled slightly but wouldn't admit it if questioned.

Trying to stand I attempted a wall climb to get into a standing possition, and just as I got into the right one I felt someone standing behind me and fell. Backwards. Right on top of him.

"Owch... Lets add these to my Diablo Hellhole moments archives as today being the day I lost my ONE Purity, I comitted a mortal crime, lost my Brainfreezy to that HORRID DOG... mgh and fell on some one that helped me... damn I get shit done..."

I mumbled still lying on the stranger, rolling I notice I was inbetween his legs my head just reaching his chest. He was tall and my feet didn't even reach his yet.

"Im short..." I mumbled then looked him in the eyes, they were strange, but nice... for some one that just helped you kill two men...

"Hey while were here.. and I cant get up and your in to much of a shock to attempt to get me off, I'm Drak Diablo Son of Satan... My Dad knows you... I can sense it... I do have a pulse by the way.. as you can probably tell heh... I was raped I'm called Satan's Slayer... I think you know what Im talkin' about... and Im gonna stop talking and ask for you to drive me home... please?"

He got over his added shock relatively quickly and pushed me off,

"Fine... whatever get in the car."

"Uhh... hate to break this to you but uh... I cant feel my legs and I uhh... cant walk right now... ya know I was thinking of killing myself tonight... yeah I think I will... maybe Dad wont send me back again... huh"

By the time I was finished talking to myself I noticed we were infront of my house

"HEY! HOW IN HELL DID YOU KNOW WHERE I LIVED?!"

He chuckled darkily and spoke

"I figured 666 Satan... and plus I looked at your ID..."

I glared at him "Thanks..."

Getting out of the car I fell flat on my face "Fuck me... oh wait dont...I have enough problems..."

The stranger picked me up, not in a normal 'Hey bro your drunk let me help you to your place' kind of way, no a full blown Bridal Style carry. I blushed softly as he carried me to the door

"Why'd you stop?" I whinned irritatingly

"I cant walk through doors idiot" I blinked slowly and relized what he ment and chuckled

"oh here, possition me so that my feet are against the door, okay now hold on"

I pulled my leg back and slammed it into the hard wooden Door, It flung open. Showing us the random woman sitting on my couch "Yo, Get offa mah couch! I told you, I bought you that house next door for a reason Sinsa! God your worse then that coakroach! I KILL IT AND IT COME BACK AGAIN! AGHHHHH! OUT!"

"Why is that your new boyfriend? You gonna sex him up?"

I glarred at her and threw my knife across the room, it landing on a Squirrel stuck to the wall by some tape. But the blush on my face was a very, very deep red.

"Out before I make you my new project..."

She yeeshed and walked out of the door, slamming, and unmistakingly locking it.

"Hey!"

I flung a random object at the door when the mystery man set me on the couch gentily.

"Eh thanks again... for ya know this... and saving me from... ya know" I looked down, all my prior energy depleated the minute I sat in the dark house.

A Black and white orb with horns popped out of the kitchen.

"YO D-D YOU EVER GET THAT-"

It stopped in midair and shifted into a human-ish form

"Who dis? I thought you were my lover..."

"Dex... how many times do I have to tell you...YOUR MY SPIRIT-THING... eh"

"Protector..."

"YEAH PROTECTOR! AND YOUR PART OF MY SOUL! Isn't that like touching yourself kind of rule..."

He floated over to the stranger and looked him up and down, much to both of our displeasure.

"Well I dont touch myself I touch you...besides I like him... wait... blood... WHAT HAPPENED D!?"

The crazy spirit flew over to me and knocked my back so the couch's stand flew up and I went back. His arms planted around me so I couldn't move as he kissed my face, everywhere...

"Yo! Stop!"

I struggled but that made him squeeze tighter. I whined and looked to the squirrel

"SqireTape HELLLLLPPPPPP MEEEEEE!"

The Squirrel laughed

Like you helped me by taping me to this wall!

"Please tell me you heard him... uh what's your name?"

"I did... my name's Johnny C. but you can call me Nny... Considering you live right across the street from me... I guess we'll be seeing alot of each other... maybe... If I dont kill you by then..."

"Cant kill the Dead Nny... or-"

Now Now Now... How will Papi deal with you this time, falling in love with a mortal... tsk tsk

The Squirrel said evily

"Can I go over to your house Nny... I would like a INTELLIGENT conversation for once... not on from a British dead creature..."

Dex let go of me and returned to his original form.

"What happened... Your usually hot to the touch..."

He said concerned

"Your freezing"

"Well one... I am only wearing Nny's shirt and two I JUST GOT RAPED ARE YOU HAPPY HUH?! I GOT RAPED BY A MORTAL BECAUSE MY FUCKING SCYTHE WAS AT HOME AND YOU WEREN'T THERE AND- I feel sleepy..."

I fell onto the couch and passed out.

Dex POV

"Could you carry him please?"

I asked Johnny after I shocked Drak into unconsiousness

"I'd do it but I trust you'll be able to carry him better then I will... after all I am a Spirit..."

Johnny sighed and picked Drak up.

"Follow"

He obeyed and followed me up the stairs and into Drak's bedroom.

Nny POV

This kid was really light... he only weighted maybe 90-95 pounds.

"Set him on the bed... could you also dress him please?"

That twerp was setting me up, making me do it. None the less I did it, a heat coming off of my face I ignored it as I slipped up my shirt and put a pair of Boxers and pj pants on him. I relized that his pants had my comic's Happy Noodle Boy all over them

"Where did he get these?" I asked turnning around pointing at the pants threateningly.

"He made them, the first time he saw you was when you went to Hell, he just kind of floated around you... Im surprised you didn't notice... That boy right there was the one that helped you go back. He cares about you... I know, I know seperate yourself from want. You Want to not Want... But this kid... Cares about you enough to save your life. He's done it before, you've just never noticed..."

Dex transformed into his humanish form.

"Senior Diablo says that he is the greatest thing he's ever created... save for the physcotic streaks and random outbursts he's really quite a catch..."

I was shocked, no I was beyond shock. So much shock that when I went home, I was still in shock and proceeded to write in my Die-ary

'Dear Die-ary, I think I'm in love..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

WOOH! Updated it! :D


	2. Torture Stories

JTHM

I yawned and sat up

"Feeling better?"

I nodded still completely out of it and went outside.

"Where are you going?" Dex yelled out the window

"Nny" I said plainly and walked across the dead street.

Stepping on broken glass I looked down and lifted my foot, it was bloody but I ignored it and continued to House number 777 'Heh Heaven and Hell reference' I thought knocking on the door. After waiting a few minutes I kicked the door, still nothing

"DAMNIT IMA COMIN IN!" I yelled at the door angrily, not bothering to use the doorbell.

Even though I knew it was torturing someone everytime it was pressed, after a minute of yelling at 'The Door of No Help' I began pressing it over and over... and over. I grinned evily even when the door opened I was still pressing it, until a hand slapped mine away

"Stop it..."

I looked up a him tiredly "What do you want..." Nny asked irritated

"I uh... I dont remember.. huh... I think it was the first time I slept in I dont know... 5 maybe six year-... so could I come in I wanna torture someone... or sleep on your couch... which will be torture for you..." I grinned my evilness showing through

" Didn't you do enough of that today?" Johnny looked over at the door bell button and sighed, standing away from the door he let me in.

"Danke, FINALLY I CAN GET AWAY FROM THE LIL' SHIT!"

I yelled happily and plopped down on the couch akwardly, my legs up in the air, my head shoved into the cushions. "Ahhhhhhh... Comfy"

I popped up as Johnny poked my foot "Ow! Dont do that!"

"You seriously walked over here barefoot... and walked through glass? I'll get the Bactine..."

"Hey I was mindin' my own business, that glass stepped in my way!"

I heard a chuckle from the direction of the bathroom and waited

He's Mine

The Burger Boy said from a table across the room

"No he's mine... So shut up, I can destroy you with one finger..."

He went silent and I flipped him off, just as Johnny walked in.

"What the Hell are you doing?"

"Nutin' " I said turnning so that my feet were off the couch completely, he set a towel at the end of the couch

"Uh... Drak?"

"You can call me one of the following names Nny; 2D, D , Ray, Demon, lil Devil, though I prefer you dont... and Godkiller. I recommend however D, Dray, or Ray... oh ya know you can call me Drak... or Rak... what ever you prefer... ya know?"

I smiled at his slightly confused face

"uh... why do you have so many?"

"I blame my Dad and Dex... He's the reason I'm not ya know ALWAYS on a rampage..."

Nny stared at my feet. "Drak... you have glass in your feet, cant you feel it?"

He poked on with tweezers "Yeah and nah... I zoned it out... who knows I could be halucinating.. on drugs...Nah last time I did that I killed everyone in Heaven... I was stupid when I was 3... ahhhhhh stupid..."

I said with a cheesy grin then looked down at Nny

"Could you pull it out?" Nny sighed and lifted the tweezers to my foot and yanked.

"Fuckin' Bean Casserole!" I shouted loud enough for a Irken Alien Slave, Tyke to look around and wonder where the noise came from, in a whole other universe.

"N-Nny!" I Complained "That hurts..." he flinched.

Johnny POV

I flinched, I didn't want to cause him pain... I decided I really cared for this little... creature? What is he anyways...

"Sorry"

I mumbled glancing up apologetically at Drak as I quickly pulled out the other peices of glass and dumped the Bactine on his feet

. That scream wasn't so bad... because he stuffed his sleeve in his mouth, tears sprung from Drak's eyes and I instantly wanted to swipe them away. But I didn't. 'Wait a minute that's my shirt' I thought looking at the cringing Drak with a blush.

'I dont like human contact, yet I want to touch him, and most of all I want him to touch me.'

Drak POV

Johnny had gone quiet so I looked up, he was standing there staring at me with a blush across his cheeks.

I blinked slowly "Uh... Nny?"

He snapped out of it

"What?"

I shook my head "Nothing...Sooooo Can I torture someone...?"

I grinned slightly as he nodded "But you need shoes on..."

Growling I stood up awkardly and walked to the door, opening it "HEY! I NEED SHOES!" I yelled across the street, pushing the doorbell a few times for extra measure. The door to my house flew open and out came the shoes, right across the street and slammed into the wall beside my head.

"THANKS!"

I turnned to the shoes and picked them up, glancing at the doorbell I snickered and pressed it once more. Then turnned and went inside. Johnny shut the door and locked it as I sat down on the couch. Pulling on a pair of socks I pulled my boots up. Buckling them on I tapped them together, spikes came out of the front and back.

"Okay ready!"

I stood and looked at Johnny "So where's the little punks... heheh..."

I rubbed my hands together evily and smiled "Follow me... their in the basement..." I fist pumped and followed Nny down the long, long... long stairs

"Cool... GUESS WHATS UP AHEAD... MORE STAIRS! WOOOH!" I said after walking down for a few minutes.

"Thank you for not having tiny stairs... I would have fallen by now..."

Johnny stopped at the bottom of the stairs and looked up at me

"I have bigger feet then you...I would have broken my neck by now.."

I rubbed the back of my neck and jumped off the tenth from last stair and landed beside him

"Hehe... I dont recommend breaking your neck... it hurts...especially if you fall of a 11 story building..." He raised his eyebrows and I shrugged.

"So onto the torture!" Johnny sighed and opened a door "Come on then..."

I walked in behind him and looked around the room

"Cool... Kinda looks like my Dad's one!"

There were machines everywhere and people were in them, either dead or almost dead. That and there were people hanging up on the walls or in chairs.

"Judgement Day kiddies!" Johnny said sadistically from my side and walked to a Punk looking jerk on the wall.

I followed my head tickling, I reached up and felt my horns starting to poke through 'I like this Johnny...' I thought as I walked over to the two.

"anddd... I brought a-"

The jerk cut him off

" What is this your boyfriend? Heh thought you looked like a cocksuck-"

I cut him off slamming my hand to his throat "You should learn to keep that filthy mouth shut..." I squeezed, a loud popping noise coming from his jaw.

My horns were all the way through and I felt my eyes turn dark. The whites of my eyes black, the iris bright orange. I snapped his jaw into peices his screams fueling my anger I didn't relize I kept squeezing until Johnny tapped my shoulder

"Drak..." I turnned to him my eyes changing back "I wanted to do thatttttt..."

Nny whined with a pout, I blinked repeatedly and chuckled

"Sorry, next ones yours... promise!"

Johnny sighed and walked over to the next victim of our little game.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Edited for your pleasure! :3


	3. Chapter 3

"Pepito! I said play nicely!" I said picking up the Anit-Christ by the back of his shirt, he shot a glare at me, the likes of which I returned. "Father put me in charge so no follar alrededor"

Pepito stuck his tongue out when I set him back down, then went back to Todd, who Johnny calls Squee. I stretched, looking around the play ground, Todd and Pepito were the only ones there, beside a few other children and a nanny. "Joder mi vida" I said in Spanish, hearing my phone ring I answered it "Ci? I-I mean hello?" "Hey Johnny was just over here, he was looking for you so I told him you were at the park." I sighed "And?" "Your an idiot!" "hijo de puta..." I muttered; hanging up the phone when there was a tap on my shoulder, I looked up from the bench and grinned "Hey Nny, long time no see..." He nodded, putting his hands in his pockets, it was cold out, though I was nice and toasty at this point.

"Hey Squee..." Johnny said when Todd looked up, He gave Nny a small wave and continued building the sand castle with Pepito, who was going to destroy it the minute Todd turnned his back anyways. "What are you doing out here anyways?" Johnny asked as he sat down on the bench next to me. I pointed to Pepito "That's my little brother... I'm babysitting him for my Father, the little Diablo's a pain... Hey I just realized my last name means Devil... wow I'm sad..." Johnny just raised his eyebrow and relaxed further into the bench. " Got a call saying you were coming over here, what did you need?" "I was bored, no one new to torture and figured you'd have something fun to do..." I grinned evily and nodded " Pepito, Todd.

Vamos a ir a buscar un poco de helado y te llevará a casa dos." I thanked what ever thing was watching over me that Pepito was teaching Todd Spanish. They got up and ran over to me, then as a group we all traveled to the ice cream shop on the closest street. "Pepito, Squee what flavors do you want?" "Vanilla" Todd answered "Chocolate" Pepito followed. "Nny?" "Cherry..." I nodded and headed up to the cashier. "Puta if you so much as mess with me I will slit your throat..." I said even though I had a happy smile on my face.

He nodded and I told him my order. "Two small cones, one chocolate and one vanilla, two mediums one Cherry and one strawberry." The man did our order and handed me the cones two at a time. "Gracias" I stated, handing the two children their cones before giving Nny his and holding onto mine, I pulled out a bloody Five dollar bill and handed it to the man. He shook his head "N-no, You, You keep it!" I shrugged and left with my group.

I watched Nny on the way home, Pepito was staying at my place for the weekend and I had to bring Todd home soon. We all entered my house and Pepito dragged Todd to the spare room, probably to play with something dangerous and supernatural. "Finally your home, the crazy guy down in the basement tried to braid my hair!" Dex yelled, burying his head into my hair. "Will you let go?" After a hard squeeze he let go, turnning back into his original form just to float off to where the kids were playing.


End file.
